1. Technical Field
This invention relates to quiver locks and, more particularly, to a quiver lock assembly for affixing projectiles to a bow.
2. Prior Art
A convenient location to carry a quiver of arrows or bolts is on the bow or cross-bow itself, respectively. Such a quiver location gives a user quick and convenient access to their arrows and bolts. Conventional bow/cross-bow mounted quivers that simply attach to the bow or cross-bow have various drawbacks and limitations.
First, the numerous accessories such as sites, stabilizers, as well as quivers themselves, all add weight to a bow. The heavier the bow, the more difficult it becomes to hold a steady aim. Thus, it becomes important have bow accessories, such as quivers, that are light weight and easy to maneuver.
Another problem is the difficulty in providing a bow-mounted quiver that adapts to the various shaft diameters of arrows and bolts. Standard diameters range from about 0.200 in. for carbon or graphite arrows to about 0.360 in. for wood arrows. With conventional quivers, the arrow shafts usually snap into a resilient arrow keeper located at the lower end of the quiver. Larger diameter shafts are often hard to snap in and out, while the narrower shafts tend to slip back out. Furthermore, the snap-in action of conventional arrow keepers creates an undesirable snapping noise as an arrow is inserted or removed. When a hunter attempts to take a second shot at an animal, the noise is often enough to scare the animal away.
Accordingly, a need remains for a quiver lock assembly for arrows and bolts in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a quiver lock assembly that is convenient, safe and easy to use.